Dogs Love Lavender
by Joyce1237
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Kiba and Hinata confessed. I can ONESHOT


Hey this is my second story and thanks for the reviews on my first one.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's chacters in any way. (Sadly)

Kiba pulled down his hood and pulled a hand through his messy brown hair. He and his faithful companion Akamaru had been training for a "B" rank mission they were to go on in the next three days. Just then Akamaru stopped training, sniffed the air and ran off towards the lake at the edge of the forest. "Hey why are you going to the lake for?" The small white dog didn't stop running but just continued on his way. Kiba sighed in irritation before going after him. "Hold on I'm coming!" He then went in Akamaru's direction while jumping in the trees to find out why he had just ran off like that. He was about to start calling after him but he stopped as he heard Akamaru's barking followed by light laughter. A blush then spread across his face as the laughter and the soft scent of lavender filled his senses. He followed his nose until the source of the noise and smell led him to Akamaru and one of his teammates. But not just any team mate it was Hinata Hyuga aires the Hyuga air. Instead of her normal attire she had on blue jeans and a purple spaghetti strap top accompanied by black sandals and her forehead protector around her neck. He then jumped into a nearby tree so he could see them but not vice versa as she played with Akamaru.

"So Akamaru where's Kiba at?" Akamaru was about to bark at kiba's hiding place but Kiba shaking his head frantically told him to otherwise. Akamaru licked her face to distract her from her previous question. "You remind a lot of Kiba." Kiba began to listen intently at hearing Hinata begin to talk about him. Akamaru just sat on her lap as she sat on the grass facing the clear lake at the autumn breeze played with her raven locks. "For starters you both are very cute." Kiba almost fell out of the tree at hearing Hinata calling him of all people cute. Akamaru played dumb trying to get her to continue knowing this might boost kiba's confidence to tell her. "Your also let's see…. Funny, loyal, caring, and sweet." Hinata looked down at Akamaru as he stared at the tree as Kiba jumped down to join them. Hinata could feel her cheeks flush at the thought that Kiba could have heard everything she had said. "So K-k-k-k iba how l-l-l-ong have you been up-t-t-here?"

"I've been up there ever since you called Naruto funny, loyal, caring, and sweet. Kiba Hated lying but he didn't feel confident enough to tell her.

"Oh yeah you caught me Kiba, I was talking about Naruto again." Hinata hated lying to him but she didn't feel confident enough to tell him yet. Naruto was the reason Kiba and Hinata weren't confident enough to tell each other. For as long as Hinata cold remember she had always had the largest crush on Naruto in the world and she was content with watching him from afar. But on day she gathered her courage and decided to tell him how she felt. After pouring her heart out to him he said that he just saw her as someone that he barely and he thought she was creepy and kind of weird. Hinata confidence and self esteem had dropped that tremendously that day. She liked Kiba but she couldn't be put through that pain again. Kiba wasn't sure if he should tell her tell her or not about how he felt. He knew Hinata had always liked Naruto and couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous of all the attention the orange clad ninja received from her. Once he heard from Shino about what happened between Hinata and Naruto and he wanted to make it hurt for Naruto to eat let alone breathe. He saw this as his chance to finally be with a girl of his dreams as he headed towards the Hyuga compound. But on his way something clicked in the back of his mind, Hinata had never had showed any real feelings for him before. Also what if Shino heard wrong and it was just a rumor or if Hinata just saw him as a friend or if asking her would make their teamwork and friendship all awkward. As these doubts he could feel his direction change and his pace slowing. Ever since that day things between them had been very awkward and kind of uncomfortable.

"Kiba what are you thinking about?" Kiba snapped out of his thoughts to the sound of snapping and the smell of lavender even stronger than before due to the fact that she was right in front of him.

"I was just thinking about something."

"But what were you thinking about?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never figure out." Kiba crossed his arms over his chest and tuned away from her.

"That's what you think."Hinata then put her hand behind his ear and began to lightly scratch it. Kiba could his foot stomp against the ground in pleasure at Hinata's torture.

"Hinata, that's no fair, you know that's my weak spot." She laughed at her teammate's moment of vulnerable ness.

"It's not my fault your part dog. Hinata knew he was going to crack any moment now.

"Can you scratch a little lower please?" he couldn't believe he was begging but it felt so good.

"Only if you tell me what you were thinking about." He hated to admit it but Hinata had the upper hand in this situation not to mention the fact that her contact was turning him on. An idea then struck him to turn the tables.

"Well I was just thinking about how cute, strong, beautiful, kind, and awesome you are." She had stopped her scratching and she could feel her face turn at least five different shades of red as she tuned around and poked her fingers together.

"You really think I'm all of that." Instead of an answer she could feel two strong arms wrap around her waist and their heartbeat on her back. Kiba lowered his head so he was right next to her ear before he responded.

"Actually Hinata I don't think your any of that stuff I just said." He leaded in more and kissed her on the cheek. "I know all of the thing I said you are." Hinata tuned around in his arms and faced him with a blush on her face along with a smile.

"Actually earlier I was talking about you not Naruto, I was just afraid to tell you." He leaned in and she copied his actions as their lips got closer and closer.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore." That was the last thing said as their lips enclosed each others releasing their long held passion. Hinata being bold again licked Kiba's bottom lip asking for entrance witch he gladly gave to her. Her tongue gently explored his moist cave as his greeted hers as well. Due to lack of oxygen when you kissing the two had to pull apart so they could breathe. They stood there forehead to forehead as they stared into each others eyes.

"Wow, you kiss pretty well for a dog man." Just then the two went into laughter as they sat on the grass with Hinata in Kiba's lap.

"You're not so bad you're self." Akamaru came over to the new couple glad he had got his best friend together with the Hyuga girl. After all dogs love lavender.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I know they were OOC but its hard not to make them that way. Please click the little blue button and review so my wailmer won't come to hydro pump you.


End file.
